User talk:Archduk3
Welcome, Archduk3, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Kevin W. (Talk) 01:40, 2010 January 16 Wow That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be. Thanks. I'm really looking forward to the red/yellow/blue ones now. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 07:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Don't thank me yet, I have a revised-revised-revised-revised version of the flag ranks to upload, which should mix the best of ENT with TOS without an abrupt change over. - 08:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. In that case, have you considered doing the ENT sleeves? I think they could use an update. Also, do you have any experience with using wiki scripts? I've been told of a solution to the herculean task of the PNG/png conversion, but the problem is that I have no idea how to enact the steps I've been told to follow. If you can help out, I'd really appreciate it. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 08:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have zero ability (+1) to use anything on wikia, so I can't help you there, since it may as well be magic to me. As for the ENT sleeves, I would ask CaptainMike if it was OK to use some of his rank images, since that would make the whole thing easier. - 08:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I've already asked Mike about his sleeves and I haven't really gotten a good answer. Are you saying he's got insignia somewhere already done? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 08:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :The crewmen sleeve ranks on the Starfleet ranks page are attributed to him, as are the few officer sleeve ranks MA has on the ENT uniforms, that's all. - 08:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Well, I think the crewmen insignia are covered by the ones we've already got, and I'd prefer to have something on a smaller scale for the sleeve ranks like what you're doing. I've been trying to get Kuro to do the ENT ranks since most of the ranks here are Kuro ranks, but Kuro's got a backlog/isn't taking requests right now so those probably won't show up for a while. Unfortunately, since I had to draw the enlisted sleeves from scratch instead of copy-pasting from an already-drawn image like I did for the officers, they're lacking in quality. That's why I want to update them. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 2250s I think you've made a mistake. Remember that the admiral insignia has been canonically established, so the other four ranks should probably be extrapolated from that. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's actually the problem, it was never stated which grade of admiral he was, so it could conceivably be any of them; which is why he is on the list of 'uncertain' admirals at MA instead of on the 'full' admiral list. Which is why, reasonably, he was either promoted from Captain to Rear admiral lower half (Commodore}, skipping Fleet Captain, or he was promoted to a 'full' Rear Admiral, skipping both Fleet Captain and Commodore. Either way, he's most likely one of those two, and I don't really care either way, as I said I have another set of rank images where that one is a rear admiral. I just figured it would be best to test the waters on that one. - 15:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC)